


Порнодраббл

by thegamed



Series: Так сказал Ойкава [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке "Ойкава/Иваизуми. Ойкава не стал ждать, пока освободится душевая и залез в кабинку к Ива-чану"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Порнодраббл

Иваизуми услышал, как открылась дверь в ванную. Ойкава сначала долго мыл руки, что-то искал в шкафчиках, потом позвал:  
\- Ива-чан?  
\- Что еще?  
Ойкава не ответил, сквозь шум воды Иваизуми различил слабые звуки - шорох одежды. В дверь душевой кабинки поскреблись.  
\- Пустишь?  
Иваизуми приглушил воду.  
\- Трудно подождать?  
\- Неа. Но я не хочу. Так пустишь?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Ойкава сдвинул створку и шагнул внутрь, по плечу скользнула прохладная кожа. Он завертелся внутри в поисках мыла и нужной губки, пихая Иваизуми локтями. Иваизуми задвинул за ним дверцу.  
\- Ты чего стоишь? - спросил Ойкава. - Продолжай, пожалуйста, я тебе не буду мешать. Только пусти сначала под воду. Давай местами поменяемся.  
\- Ты мне жить мешаешь одним своим присутствием, - проворчал Иваизуми.  
В квартире одно было хорошо - от нее до университета час пешком, сорок минут - бегом. Ездить на метро решено было считать неспортивным. Но старуха с кошками, жившая снизу, любила Ойкаву, как родного внука, а на Иваизуми косилась с подозрением. Молодая пара из квартиры справа увлеченно трахалась вечерами, и Ойкава вел счет их успехам; Иваизуми предпочитал игнорировать. Ойкава каждый раз смеялся над тем, как он пытается не слушать. Квартира была видавшая виды и крошечная - не развернуться. В ванной - тем более. В душевой едва хватало места одному.  
Ойкава мягко коснулся его плеча, Иваизуми обернулся нехотя, и они описали полукруг на скользком дне душевой кабинки. Оказавшись под душем, Ойкава зажмурился, мотнул головой, разбрызгивая капли. Он шагнул вперед, оказавшись ближе, и отер лицо, убирая с глаз намокшую челку. Увидел Иваизуми. Улыбнулся.  
\- О. Привет.  
\- Тебе же не терпелось вымыться, - напомнил Иваизуми.  
\- И вовсе нет. Я пришел погреться. - Ойкава бездумно проворачивал в ладони тающий кусок мыла. - Или хочешь, я тебе помогу?  
Он коснулся скользкими пальцами шеи, ухватился за плечо и провел ладонью до самого локтя, придвинувшись совсем близко. Невзначай коснулся запястья. Не глядя, нашел ладонь и сжал.  
\- У тебя тут... - пробормотал Ойкава. Мыло с глухим звуком ударилось о пластиковое дно. Иваизуми увернулся от его прикосновения.  
\- Можешь не юлить, - сказал Иваизуми. - Не надоело?  
Он обхватил Ойкаву за спину, дернул на себя, крепко прижимая.  
\- Ива-чан, так нечестно, - произнес Ойкава на самое ухо. Он тяжело, жадно вдохнул, прижимаясь лбом к виску Иваизуми. Губы оставляли теплый след на щеке. - Щетина, я хотел сказать. Ты шершавый.  
Одна его рука спокойно лежала у Иваизуми на груди. Другой Ойкава перебирал его пальцы, трогал костяшки, сжимал у основания. И этим беспорядочным прикосновениям Иваизуми не мог сопротивляться; от тяжелого дыхания над ухом, от ощущения горячего твердого члена, прижимающегося к бедру, он чувствовал острое, болезненное возбуждение. Дыхание перехватило.  
\- А ты гладкий, - ответил он шепотом, ведя ладонью вдоль напряженной спины. Обхватил округлую ягодицу, сжал пальцы. Он повернул голову, подставляя рот глубокому, долгому поцелую.  
Ойкава так и продолжал держать его за руку, как будто они здесь танцевали, а не собирались быстро, мокро трахнуться. От горячей воды в воздухе стоял пар, капли оседали на стенках. Ойкава навалился на Иваизуми всем телом, толкнул, впечатывая лопатками в прохладный пластик. Потерся о него короткими быстрыми толчками.  
\- Ойкава.  
\- А? - он посмотрел на Иваизуми темными, совсем шальными глазами, потрогал языком набухшие красным губы. Иваизуми переложил его руку себе на живот, и в момент, когда Ойкава отвлекся, зачарованно перебирая темные длинные волоски, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, развернул его, теперь сам прижимая к стене. Мыло скользнуло под ногами, Иваизуми скрипнул локтем по мокрой поверхности, пытаясь удержать равновесие и не уронить Ойкаву вместе с собой.  
\- Вот поэтому, - заметил тот, склонив голову набок, - и не надо торопиться.  
Ойкава ему мешал, всегда мешал, даже когда сам хотел чего-то. Иваизуми прекрасно знал, как быть, но так и не понимал до конца. В тот самый первый раз, в общежитии, когда они терлись друг о друга сквозь намокающую от пота простыню, не в силах расцепиться хотя бы на секунду, и Ойкава сам сделал так, чтобы Иваизуми оказался сверху, и сам потом возмущался: ты тяжелый, больно, хватит - в тот первый раз Иваизуми отстранился. Извини, сказал он. Он и правда не хотел, он не сделал ничего такого. А на лице Ойкавы не отразилось ничего, кроме разочарования. Ты почему остановился, спросил он, я что, по-твоему, потерпеть не мог? Он вытащил злосчастную перекрутившуюся простыню и сел.  
Потом Иваизуми старался его не слушать.  
\- Тогда твоя очередь платить за воду, - сказал Иваизуми и укусил Ойкаву за обиженно выпяченную губу.  
Он мял его задницу, скользил пальцами во влажной нежной ложбинке, ритмично, слабо нажимая, трогал член и тут же убирал руку. Он встряхивался всем телом, когда Ойкава лез, куда не нужно, и в итоге перехватил его запястья - к тому моменту Ойкаве расхотелось сопротивляться, ему нужно было быстрее кончить, и он не постеснялся об этом сообщить. Иваизуми смилостивился - обхватил его член ладонью и, крепко сжимая, дрочил, пока на кулак не выплеснулась белесая густая сперма.  
Иваизуми с сожалением отпустил запястья Ойкавы, ополоснул руки. Ойкава все наблюдал за ним, теперь расслабленно, почти сонно. Снова захотелось его поцеловать.  
\- Вымыть тебя?  
Ойкава помотал головой.  
\- А ты? А, Ива-чан?  
Иваизуми уже выбирался из кабинки. Ящички под раковиной были открыты, Ойкава явно что-то искал, но не нашел, видимо. Иваизуми выбрал нужный флакон.  
\- Там, - кивнул он на выход. - Приходи.  
\- Ага, - отозвался Ойкава. - Непременно.  
Иваизуми прошел в темную спальную, отбросил мокрое полотенце, плюхнулся на кровать, не одеваясь. Он подгреб под себя подушку, уложил под бедра и вытянулся, вжимаясь в мягкое ноющим членом.  
На то, чтобы закончить с душем, Ойкаве понадобится еще минуты три.


End file.
